huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jefra
Jefra is a contestant from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Caramoan Jefra originally competed in Survivor: Caramoan. She was placed on the orange Gota tribe, labelled the 'Fans'. She formed a tight alliance early on with what she thought was the strongest people of the tribe, being Luke, Terra, Ashton and Ellie. When the Fans lost the first immunity challenge, the five stuck together and sent home Chet. They then went on an immunity streak, not having to go to tribal council again. At the tribe switch, Jefra remained on Gota along with her original tribe mates Alyssa, Ellie, Lorenzo and Ashton. On Day 13, both tribes had to attend a mandatory Double Tribal Council. The plan of the majority of the tribe was to send home Ashton. However, when Jefra heard the news she ran straight to him. At tribal, he used his Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Alyssa was sent home. Feeling she and Ashton had control, they dictated the remaining votes, sending home former Fans Ellie and Lorenzo. At this point, Jefra made the merge. She and Ashton were brought along into Bianca's Bikal Women's Alliance, sending home Mitchell and Lea at the first two tribal councils. They then voted with Spencer at the next vote for Trey, but Spencer was voted out by Bianca's alliance. After this vote, Jefra switched her allegiance from Ashton to the Bikal Women's alliance. On Day 29, the castaways attended another Double Tribal Council. At the first vote, she voted with the women and sent home Luke. At the next vote, Jefra voted for Bianca, tying the votes between her and Ashton. However, Bianca used her Hidden Immunity Idol and Ashton was voted out. Feeling that the Favorites alliance had too much power, Jefra voted for Trey at tribal, but the majority sent home Jorja. She then stuck with the alliance in sending home Trey. At the next vote, it seemed that Spud would be going home. However, Bianca wanted to make some chaos, forcing Jefra and Fawn to turn on each other. At tribal, Jefra as the last female Fan was voted out and made a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After being in power at the beginning of the game and failing, Jefra was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia. She was originally placed on the pink Bayon tribe. The tribe was extremely weak at the beginning of the game, mainly due to a failure of communication. She formed an alliance with the women of the tribe with the exception of Erin and voted out Alexander. At the next two losses, Jefra voted for Tyler and Kitty but the majority sent home Angus and Harry Amelia. At the tribe expansion, Jefra remained on Bayon along with her original members Tyler, Louise and Pierre. They made a final four deal after they won all immunity challenges they had as a tribe. At the tribe dissolve, Jefra was switched to the gold Angkor tribe along with Derrick, Pierre, Kitty and Tim from her former tribes. She, Pierre and Derrick voted together at the only tribal council they attended, sending home Tim. At this point, Jefra made the merge. She formed an alliance with Carrie, Louise and Parvati in the hopes of bringing in more allies. At the first tribal council, Jefra's alliance voted for Ellody when instead Adam was voted out. The Angkor Women's alliance held the power at this point and planned on removing Jefra's own alliance. Within three consecutive tribals, Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra was voted out, making them members of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jefra voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Every time that Jefra received a vote during Caramoan, she received three and was of them was from Fawn. Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways